GREEK
by Cultter
Summary: Summary : They have changed a long time since back then. As a person who fought monsters for years seen friends and comrade-in-arms fall before those which they could not overpower, I angry over what I have found out. They must be stopped. I must be the one. They will pay for what they have done….


**G.R.E.E.K.**

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters they are all Rick Riordan's or the world, I wish I did though. :D

Summary : They have changed a long time since back then. As a person who fought monsters for years seen friends and comrade-in-arms fall before those which they could not overpower, I have gained anger in my heart over what I have found out. They must be stopped. I must be the one. They will pay for what they have done….

Author's Note : I might switch between Percy and Annabeth POV's quite often but I'll be doing more of Percy's because I can't even begin to think that I can act or take on the role of Annabeth or any other girl well at all. I'm a dumb boy that's why :L

* * *

**Prologue **

"Sir we've found him" said a man to the figure standing faced towards the body length windows overlooking Manhattan.

"So he's returned?" said the figure, plucking at his goatee "Do we know where he went?"

"To Venice sir" replied the man, shifting his weight slightly from foot to foot.

"He would go to a city surrounded by water" said the figure, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Orders sir?" asked the man.

"Send Chase" replied the figure.

"Why not his old friend?" said the man, smiling to himself.

"Later maybe, only if absolutely necessary" said the figure, stepping towards the window and looking through it. "We need him back alive and in one piece" continued Chiron.

**Chapter 1**

******Percy's POV**

I stood on top of an old apartment building looking towards the Empire State Building. As now most of the people in the world knew, Monsters did exist.

It was still uncommon, they were not as common as the bad people who plagued on the populace but sightings were not as rare as a blue moon and they would contact us to kill the creatures. We were funded and headed by a council consisting of twelve members. Only Chiron has contact with them when needed but he is the officer in command. My parents were two of the first few agents in G.R.E.E.K. That's what we were called. I wasn't part of them anymore for certain reasons. First soldiers then test subjects then parents in that order. They were the reason for my unique ability but G.R.E.E.K. was the reason of their deaths.

You see, the scientists working for the organization were creating a new drug which would allow people to have increased amounts of adrenalin to flow through their body when they wanted. This would really allow us to gain a cutting edge in battle and other such situations. My parents were the only test subjects. The drug also did not give a permanent boost and so had to be given regularly. An overdose killed my dad and after my mother gave birth to me she passed away after the delivery. Due to my parents the men tested me for signs of the drug. They had found that not only had it greatly been embedded in me but the effects were twice the rate at which it was produced earlier.

I grew up in G.R.E.E.K. and they taught me everything they could. After passing through my basic languages course, this consisted of English, Russian, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Latin and Ancient Greek. At a later age is started training in many different fighting styles and weapons training from guns to swords to knives to bows. All this training was to be there top field agent and hunter. Besides this they helped me through school and college. They were family and friends, but when…

"You didn't sneak up on me you know" I said not turning around, "come on out now, it no use hiding".

There was a slightest rustle of feet. I turned around to see Annabeth Chase, in her issued black G.R.E.E.K. uniform, emerging from her hiding place behind the entrance to the terrace. The last time I had seen her was three years before. She had entered G.R.E.E.K. when she was seven with her two friends Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan. I remember the day they had come I was seven at the time as well. Thalia was eleven and Luke was 13. They had just been brought in after they had managed to kill a Cyclops. Chiron had thought they had spirit and had had them trained ever since. Luke and I had grown close, but I never met Thalia or Annabeth much.

"Good to know they are getting serious in their attempts at capturing me" I said smiling at her.

"Who said I'm here to capture you?" she replied with a smile of her own.

She had grown into a her role as one of the new agents of G.R.E.E.K. quite well it seemed. The last i had seen her was when she had left to explore Sydney for rumors of monster sightings, three years ago. The monster found none other to be the Minotaur. Unlike mobsters and mafia, the monsters had a knack of coming back to life, the stronger the later they would come back. She had taken care of it quickly and with least property damage. Agents like us were the rarest as we had years of training more than any of the other older ones.

"Well I'm assuming that they wont want their best agent and their stolen property to be lost in a fight to the death", I say.

"Fair point" she answers, upholstering her gun and firing of three shots.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Fair point", i said taking out the V11Z- Marksmen pistol and crisply firing three shots, two to his head and one to his chest.

I knew full well his reputation and his ability, plus they were just stun rounds. His clothes was a mix G.R.E.E.K. uniform, with metal soled boots, a tunic with Kevlar and, from what i could notice, a chain-mail link shirt between the two layers of the tunic. On top of this he wore a black leather jacket. He also wore a simple pair of jeans and a belt, at which hung a sword.

The sword was and old prototype weapon made by G.R.E.E.K. out of a metal we called "Celestial Bronze". Not that it had and bronze whatsoever in it. Very strong and light as a feather. The sword we called Riptide, as use of the old translation from Greek in Ancient Greece. The sword technology was complicated, but came down to the principle of being able to return to the bearer if thrown away. The technology never actually worked properly. It had managed to kill two agents and injure five.

With a blur of movement, he unsheathed the sword and twirled it in front of him. I heard the clink of metal against metal. The motion had taken less then a millisecond of time. I looked at him again and noticed his smile, but also the lack of the darts anywhere on his clothes. Noticing my expression he nodded toward a dart which had been hit the ground, with its point stuck in the ground. I looked back at him.

"I knew you were fast, just didn't know how fast", I said unbelieving.

"So do you want to try that again or do you want to listen to me?" he asked.

"Another go" I state, fuming slightly, not at his tone, which was not cocky in any way, but at the bland nature of which he disregarded my skill.

I slipped out my knife and sunk into a low stance. You're not the only one who knows how to handle a blade, I thought. To this, he seemed to relax slightly and lower his sword arm to fall to his side leaving himself open. I lunged forward driving the blade towards his stomach. The maneuver was quick and a direct attack, I didn't expect his sword to come up to parry it let alone block it. That's how I was caught off guard. The blade came to meet the strike as quickly as mine. He parried the strike and shifted away.

"See how it comes down now to a battle of blades", he said smiling for the millionth time, a wolfish one at that. I wondered at it for a second, and then decided he did it to unnerve me. Throw me off my concentration. Again I went at him. We exchange a couple of blows. None of mine hit him. All of his hit me.

"Best two out of three?" he asked, shifting into a awkward stance, like a jester mocking a swordsman.

This time though the outcome was different. Another flurry of strikes later, he had disarmed me of the knife and held me at sword point. With an arm around my waist holding my arms to me and the sword at my throat he stood behind me and said, "Any other moves you want to show me, Chase, or is that all?"

"I'm not done yet, Jackson" I reply, as I simultaneously push back my hips and chop at his wrist. His hand springs open throwing the sword to the ground. I kick it away and twisted back towards him with a punch to his side. He moves out of the way. Before he can get too far I rain strike after strike on him. All he does is retreat dodging, blocking and hitting away everything coming towards him. I switch tactics and send another punch towards his face, as I suspected he pushes at it. I catch his arm and his shoulder and bring my knee up to drive it into his gut. His knee comes up to stop mine then with a twist of his hips he flips me over his shoulder. I land hard on my back. He let go of my arm and moved away.

"I suggest who stay down for a few minutes; I hit you at the spinal on your neck and another on your lower back. The effects will wear of momentarily" he says.

I lay on my back motionless as he stretched out his hand to the sword lying on the ground. It flew to his hands. He looks back at me to finds me staring at him in disbelief. The grins again, "I managed to fix the bug, wasn't hard really". He comes to sit beside me. "So, as I won't have that much time before you regain control of your limbs and start trying to beat me to a pulp, I'll say it quickly. The council has been ordering the attacks the monsters have made in the last few years. The monster bosses, a.k.a. the titans and giants are been given information about us in exchange for their support. It's the sick truth, but from what I've found out. The get their revenge and we get the favor of the people. It's a win-win, for them that is." He looks at me for a second. I glare back at him.

"You're, lying obviously. You're the one who's gone rogue. Chiron would never ask me to get you otherwise", I said through clenched teeth, "and the titans and giants? Are you serious? Listen to yourself you sound like we're fighting divine beings . I agree that all the monsters seem to have a small resemblance to Greek mythology, but that doesn't give the impression that suddenly monsters are appearing because the "Titans" want to take over?".

"I can see it when you say it that you don't entirely believe it. You remember the monster you tracked done in Sydney? Tell me what it looked like?" he questioned, staring at me accusingly.

"Alright it looked a lot like the Minotaur described by the ancient Greeks, but.."

"And I'm sure you read my report on the monster I found in London?" he said, knowing full well I had.

"A woman with snake for hair, but that doesn't mean anything" I started.

"No it couldn't be, it must have been a fashion trend. Young women all around just want to copy Medusa's hairstyle" he said with a serious face.

This made me laugh. He smiled another wolfish smile.

"We both would never know. Two seventeen year olds in Manhattan and I bet you haven't even been to a mall or seen a movie" I said

"No I haven't actually" he said, turning his head to look over the city.

To me, he didn't look at all like anything like how the others had described him. Emotionless was definitely not what I thought he was. He was skilled. Really skilled, but that wasn't all of who he was. On different circumstances I might have called him to hang out with me and a few other friends of mine, but that wasn't the case. I was already regaining control over my legs and hands.

"Well I guess my times up" he said, abruptly getting up and starting to walk away. From inside his jacket I saw him pick out something and put it on. He turned around. He was wearing a Venetian festival mask. A beautifully carved face colored gold and white. "So I can assume that you will keep following me till you can bind me up and take me back. I hope you do. Your fun to talk to, that's for sure.

"Next time could we do it without the paralysis thing?" I asked

He laughed this time. "I hope we manage to meet at a better circumstance next time Annabeth. It would be fun to get to know you better." He finished as he took a running start and leapt to the next building. As he landed he rolled, got to his feet and did it again.

"I hope we do to, Jacks.. Percy" I said to his bounding figure getting farther and farther away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hoped you liked the first chapter. I just want to know firstly if this in any way is original or if you guys have read something similar to it before, cause I want to make sure I'm not stepping on any toes here. **:)**

Secondly please try to give constructive criticism, I've been on the reading end of these notes and I know how you guys feel when you see somebody post something like this. I don't mind flaming as long as it's something understandable. Not something like "OMG WHAT THE HELL YOU DIDN'T GET THEIR CHARACTERS AT ALL", or "YOU SUCK! ". Stuff like that's not getting anyone anywhere so don't do that either. **:D**

*****Mad love from a mad guy*****

Cultter.


End file.
